Dawlish, John Dawlish
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Sacó extraordinario en todos sus EXTASIS y ha sido auror toda la vida. Pero no es Shacklebolt, no es Ojoloco, ni siquiera un jovencito avispado como Lily Evans o Nymphadora Tonks. Hay muchos aurores, no solo los conocidos. Y a veces, tanto mejor - Reto OffScorse de Marzo, Twittea sobre... de EEQCR - Gui


Gui: ¡Nuevo reto! Se llama "Twittea sobre" y sigue siendo de El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas, un Off-Scorse. Hay que escribir un máximo de 140 palabras por drabble y las he contado todas, estoy en las reglas. He elegido a John Dawlish porque tenía un nombre agradable y honestamente, ¿quién sabía algo de él?

Disclaimer: Rowling no ha hecho las cosas a medias. Su personaje encaja. Encaja muy bien, y se lo agradezco

* * *

**Dawlish, John Dawlish**

Uno (118)

Le temblaban las manos. Ligeramente, porque estaba seguro de que Irma Pince no se había dado cuenta. Estaba leyendo distraídamente, pero esperaba con ansias saber qué tal le había ido a John. Inspiró un par de veces. Tres. Echó todo el aire que pudo y rompió el sobre. Desplegó la hoja. _Estimado señor Dawlish…_ pero sus ojos saltaron abajo: Había visto una E. Dos. Muchas. No había otra cosa. Defensa: Extraordinario. Pociones: Extraordinario. Transformaciones: Extraordinario. Encantamientos: Extraordinario. Herbología: Extraordinario. Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario. Runas Antiguas: Extraordinario. Astronomía: Extraordinario.

– ¡Ja! –su voz tenía tintes de llanto. Pero era de alegría. Irma levantó la cabeza–. ¡He sacado Extraordinario hasta en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!

Tenía ganas de gritar.

Dos (111)

John Dawlish era un chico majo. Era guapo, del tipo de belleza que a ella le llamaba la atención. Y además estudiaba para ser auror. Era un buen partido.

Pero tenía un no sé qué que no encajaba. Igual que era todo lo que Irma podía haber deseado. Pero cuando la había besado bajo la lluvia (¿qué podía ser más romántico?) no se había sentido superpoderosa. Sólo había notado sus labios contra los suyos. La sensación le habría interesado de no ser porque su libro se estaba mojando. Así que se volvió a dentro para salvarlo y como John no la siguió, se encogió de hombros y no le esperó.

Tres (100)

_Ojoloco_ y Shacklebolt estaban detrás de él. ¿Qué mejor retaguardia? Los pequeños novatos temblaban más que él, pero ante una misión así todos estaban igual. Ahí sólo había silencio. ¿Quién había pensado que esto pudiese ser un escondite de mortífagos? Tardó tres segundos en arrepentirse de pensar en esas cosas. La primera que reaccionó fue Evans, la pequeña pelirroja de armas tomar. Ni siquiera _Ojoloco_ lo había visto. ¿Instinto femenino? A John le sudaban las manos y se le resbalaba la varita, pero aturdió a un par de mortífagos. Lo bueno de los mortífagos, es que solían ser bastante malos.

Cuatro (140)

Scrimgeour le propuso asistir al interrogatorio y él no dijo que no porque esas cosas no se rechazan. Pero le incomodaba. Los mortífagos no le daban miedo mientras se quedasen con la máscara. Y así es como los había visto el mayor número de veces. En un par de ocasiones, le habían quitado la máscara a alguno. Siempre le reconocía alguno de los aurores, cualquiera. Y John ya había visto a un chico de Hufflepuff de su clase de Herbología.

Claro que nunca había visto mujeres entre los mortífagos. Y menos aún mujeres a las que había besado. No es que hubiese besado a muchas. Posiblemente nunca volvería a besar a la frígida de Irma Pince. Barbara Jugson, en cambio, le había vuelto loco con la lengua, y esa mirada alcoholizada… Se miraron con cara de póker. Dawlish tragó saliva.

Cinco (128)

De repente, todo su cuerpo se relajó. Un peso ficticio sobre sus hombros, un peso que mantenía tensándolos, desapareció, y casi se le caen los brazos. Una bola en la garganta descendió y supo por fin cómo se respira. El estómago se relajó y le relajó de golpe las piernas. Casi se cae. Le entró la risa. Se sentó en una silla, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, con la boca aún llena del último "¿que Quien-Tú-Sabes qué?". Una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Sólo eran las seis de la mañana.

–Ha matado a los Potter pero el hijo sigue vivo. Es como si el hijo, Harry, lo hubiese derrotado.

Un recuerdo fugaz del pelo rojo de Evans le pasó por la mente. Qué mal.

Seis (102)

Darvin le dijo que Scrimgeour quería verle en su despacho. Con su pelo de león le daba miedo a más de la mitad del departamento de aurores, pero nadie lo decía.

–Alastor se jubila. Ahora que no hay más mortífagos que combatir, y con lo mayor que está –, Scrimgeour hizo una pausa. Se refería a los delirios de persecución de _Ojoloco_. Todo el mundo lo sabía, todos lo habían visto, con ese ojo que daba grima, mirando a todos lados–. Bueno, he ascendido a Kingsley a su puesto. Así que a ti te asciendo al de Kingsley. ¿Qué te parece?

Siete (138)

John estaba cuando Dumbledore se presentó ante Fudge. Que viniese en persona implicaba algo. Ya le había mandado unas siete cartas al ministro advirtiéndole de movimientos mortífagos en el último año y medio. Dawlish no sabía nada más, pero a él no le habían ordenado ir a vigilar nada que no vigilase ya (repasos rutinarios alrededor de los domicilios de antiguos _mortífagos por imperio_ y mandar regularmente agentes a buscar a Sirius Black). La reaparición repentina de Bartemius Crouch Junior había dado mucho que hablar, pero los dementores ya le habían dado el beso y el asunto estaba resuelto.

Salvo para Dumbledore.

–Lord Voldemort ha vuelto, Cornelius, y cuanto antes…

–Papanatas. ¡Dawlish! Cuéntele al profesor Dumbledore…

–No ha visto nada porque tú no le das órdenes para que lo haga.

Se irguió: ¡le habían mencionado en la conversación!

Ocho (137)

Fudge se había presentado ante Scrimgeour exigiendo a los dos mejores. Así que Kingsley y John se fueron hasta Hogwarts por Red Flu hasta el despacho de Dolores Umbrige. Nada más simple. Una vez en el colegio – John tuvo un pequeño pensamiento por Irma Pince, pero se le pasó bastante rápido – les explicaron lo que pasaba.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter (y Dawlish ni siquiera pensó en sus dos ex compañeros, era demasiado famoso por sí solo), una niña llena de granos que se tapaba la cara y no contestaba a las preguntas de Dolores y Dumbledore.

Sus clases eran apasionantes, y él era fantástico. Aun así sacó la varita.

– ¡No seas necio, John! Si haces algo estúpido tendré que reaccionar

Hasta mencionó sus EXTASIS. ¡Se acordaba de él! Y Dawlish se acordaba de Dumbledore. Guardó la varita.

Nueve (124)

Desde la huída de Dumbledore a Fudge le había dado por quererle para todos los trabajitos sucios de Hogwarts. Estaba harto de pensar en Irma Pince tantas veces. Además, Dumbledore se les había escapado delante de las narices, tanto a Shacklebolt como a él. No era algo que se digiriese bien. Por otro lado, Dumbledore era Dumbledore.

–Sé razonable, Hagrid.

– ¿Razonable? ¡Maldita sea, Dawlish, no me iré de esta forma!

Y se escapó por la puerta de la cabaña. Dawlish maldijo a las pulgas de los calzones de Merlín, ¡los otros pretendían aturdirle! ¿Dialogar no era razonable? No volvería a hacer las cosas por el lado pacífico, maldita sea.

Por otro lado, él no fue quien inició la lluvia de _desmaius_ sobre Minerva McGonagall.

Diez (77)

Pues mira, era posible que ese hombre del Atrio sí que fuese Quien-Tú-Sabes. Igual Dumbledore tenía razón. Igual la dimisión de Fudge equivalía a un ascenso para él. Es decir, Vol… en fin, ¡él! ¡En el Atrio del Ministerio! Después de todo… Igual había que empezar a cagarse en los pantalones. Dawlish apretó las nalgas y tragó saliva. Ahora sí, se acordó de los Potter, dos pipiolos de veinte años y pico.

Sacudió la cabeza: el ascenso.

Once (134)

Dumbledore – otra vez – se paró en seco. John maldijo a Morgana, a Merlín y a Wendelin la Rara. No hizo esfuerzo alguno por oponer resistencia. Ya lo sabía, hiciese lo que hiciese, la maldición le alcanzaría. Dumbledore era simpático. No le lanzaba cosas raras.

Scrimgeour, que ahora era ministro, le había encargado perseguir al director de Hogwarts día sí y día también. John se había montado una pequeña red para saber cuándo salía y para donde. Lo tenía bastante bien hecho. Pero ya parecía que Dumbledore le esperaba, y a la primera de cambio, ¡zas!

Alguien le había contado la bromita que había lanzado: _Si ves al Ministro, dile que deje de intentar perseguirme... ¡No puedo aturdir a Dawlish dos veces por semana! ¡Le va a hacer daño! _A John le hacía mucha gracia.

Doce (118)

Dawlish se estaba quedando calvo. Lo notaba. Estaba seguro. Era el estrés.

El año detrás de Dumbledore para acabar en su funeral sin tener la más remota idea de lo que había estado haciendo y de cómo había acabado así…

Scrimgeour no dijo nada pero pensaba muchas cosas. Todos los extraordinarios de sus EXTASIS se le atragantaban. Tenía ganas de toser. Por suerte, Kingsley era más amable. No pensaba que él tuviese nada que ver y se lo agradecía. Es decir, Shacklebolt, ahora que era su jefe.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, su vida se había vuelto a cruzar con la de Irma Pince. Charlaban tomando una tila para calmar los nervios de épocas casi obsoletas. Sentaba bien.

Trece (86)

Volvía de una de sus charlas con Irma. Igual estaba peor en forma que de costumbre. De repente notó el vacío.

Sentaba tan bien…

No hagas nada. Oh, no pretendo hacer nada. Esto es como tomar droga pero sin los efectos secundarios.

Conocía la sensación. Una ínfima parte de su cerebro se reía irónicamente de lo de los efectos secundarios. Los efectos secundarios de un _imperio_ pueden ser mucho peores. Llenos de malas consecuencias…

Pero John estaba cansado y la voz de Yaxley pensaba por él.

Catorce (140)

–Irma yo… A veces me pregunto cómo he ascendido. Aunque he empezado a hacer las cosas mal una vez en lo alto. Se nos escapó Dumbledore de entre los dedos. Y Hagrid. Y montamos una buena con el ataque a McGonagall. Y luego estuve siguiéndolo, a Dumbledore, durante nueve meses. ¡Nueve meses con lo mismo! Te lo cuento porque ahora que está muerto no debe de ser tan importante, pero debería mantener la boca cerrada, visto lo que pasó con Potter. Yo no me lo esperaba, pero Kingsley… es decir, Shackebolt ya no me confía nada. Tiene a esa canija de Tonks, toda vivaracha y torpe, a sus órdenes. Hasta se sacó al viejo _Ojoloco_ de la manga. Y yo estoy aquí, viendo como todo se destruye. Nunca pensé que viviría más que Rufus Scrimgeour. Por suerte aún está Dolores.

Quince (92)

Se despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado con Irma. La volvía a besar y ella seguía igual de frígida. ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas? Por lo menos podría tener algún sueño erótico que le calmara los nervios, que le agitase otra cosa… Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, le sudaban, y a veces las tenía demasiado secas y tenía que chuparse un dedo para pasar las hojas del registro de Hijos de Muggles. Todo esto era demasiado… Le dolía la cabeza, y ni siquiera podía procurarse una poción en condiciones contra el dolor de cabeza.

Dieciséis (134)

Dirk Creswell tenía agallas. No sólo hablaba Duendigonza, que ya es tener muchas ganas de estar en problemas, sino que había falsificado su árbol genealógico para que no le registraran. Runcorn había sido más listo. Todos sabían que Creswell era nacido de muggles, pero John, como los otros, no decía nada. Sólo hacía su trabajo. Algunos, como Runcorn, buscaban más gloria. Le había dado la mano para subirlo a la escoba. Dirk le había dicho que debía de ser muy gracioso ir y volver a Azkaban cada vez que condenaban a un hijo de muggles. El dolor de su voz hizo que John no dijera nada. Más valía.

No impidió que Dirk y sus agallas le robaran la varita y la escoba. Y John, cayendo al vacío, se preguntó si valía la pena seguir…

Diecisiete (98)

Qué gracia le hacía Yaxley. _No hace falta nadie particularmente hábil para ir a capturar a una anciana_. Mandemos a John, yo le eché un imperio una vez y funcionó.

A Dawlish le daba igual lo que pasase en Hogwarts. No sabía por qué tenía que ir a apresar a una abuela para que su nieto dejase de hacer el imbécil. Si él fuese el nieto, estaría encantado de que se hubiesen deshecho de su abuela.

Pero John, _nadie particularmente hábil_ – sus extraordinarios en los EXTASIS se removían en la tumba – no dijo nada, como siempre. Y fue.

Dieciocho (112)

Augusta Longbottom. Una anciana inofensiva. ¡Inofensivas las pulgas de los calzones de Merlín! John Dawlish estaba harto, hasta la coronilla, de que le aturdiera la gente. De ser el _nadie particularmente hábil_ que aun así se las apaña para sobrevivir a todos los ataques. Desde los mortífagos en su juventud, hasta Dirk Creswell cuando le robó la escoba y lo dejó caer al mar.

Por suerte, esa vieja pelleja le había dejado obsoleto. En su cama de San Mungo, observaba extasiado el techo. Ya no quería más de estas cosas. Ahora quería dormir, quería descansar – y podía.

Se acordó de lo tranquilo que había estado a veces. Y pensó en Irma Pince.

* * *

¿Reviews? Hacen adelgazar. Os lo prometo. Si lo hacéis largo. Diciéndome, por ejemplo, dónde me he equivocado con este personaje secundario del todo olvidado...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
